minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Book of Notch: Arabian Kingdom and Empire
Imported article from the . This article refers to the Arabian Kingdom and the Arabian Empire in the Book of Notch. If this is not what you are looking for, please go to this page. Early Kingdom Arabus, around 600 years after settlement, was a large town, ruled by an ambitious priest who hoped to conquer neighboring villages. Arabus launched a risky campaign to establish a small empire at this time, and around 800 years after settlement, it had asserted itself as a continental power, and had replaced its theocracy with a more stable monarchy. According to records of the time, the first king, King Adam, promoted trade, and soon transformed his kingdom into a prosperous empire. Imperical Rule About 800 years after settlement, a uniform written language had been established, and Arabus a great city. The nobility and the aristocracy of the Arabian Empire kept written records of the history of their kingdom, and, after this, the timeline of Arabus and its territories become very detailed. The Great War At the time of the Great War, Arabus was the greatest kingdom of Earth, and therefore fought valiantly against the forces of Herobrine. However, the empire's borders were broken through and within years the armies of Evil were laying siege to the walled city of Arabus itself, the last great stronghold (no relation to generated structure "stronghold" in Minecraft) of human resistance. It was at this moment that Notch and his friends returned from their dimension and led their army to victory in the First Battle of Arabus. After Notch secured the city of Arabus, he established his council in the city palace, and from here his armies were commanded. When the armies of Evil once again penetrated into the heart of the empire, Notch brought his son Steven to the front and together they leveled Herobrine's forces, and within years succeeded in defeating Herobrine in the Great War. After the War ended, Arabus was made Notch's capital on Earth, and all of Arabia except Heppenstein and the Crafters' Isles became the Arabian Confederation. The Peace As Notch popularized the idea of representative government, many provinces of the Arabian Empire experienced nationalist movements. In 64 RN, the Arabian Empire entered an economic depression as its wartime economy suddenly ended. Jobs disappeared while soldiers returned from battle. This economic crisis heightened tension between Arabus and outlying provinces. Soon, nationalist movements grew into revolutions, splintering the empire into dozens of small republics. Exhausted from war, Arabus could do little to reclaim its territories. Nationalist uprisings in the Old Kingdom were crushed, but the rest of Arabus's former dominion became independent. This marked the end of the Arabian Empire. Later, many of these republics joined one another in larger states as they witnessed the fall of small states in the north to larger governments. In 1796 RN, three conglomerate states, including Arabus, which had over time reconquered some northern rebel republics, united in the Federation of Castilia. Bound by common culture and interests, this federation prospered until the Fourth World War. This page and its content were written and conceived by NPCArchsenatorGarmany Category:Sad's Creation Category:Stories Category:The Minecraftia Historica Category:Imported articles Category:Books of Notch